The 100 Of KAISOO
by swaggerexo
Summary: Kaisoo bereinkarnasi! apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Kai akan bersikap sama saat mereka mejalin hubungan sebelumnya? T / M , Hurt,Comfort,Comedy,Romance,Dll.


Tittle : THE 100 Of KAISOO

Author: Swaggerexo

Rate : T(API BOONG)

Length : Chapter

Desclaimer : SEMUA CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN,ORTU MRK DAN SM ENT.

Warning : Typo(s),BL,alur gaje,YAOI!

Cast : - Kim Jong in EXO K

- Do Kyung Soo ExO K

Cameo : All Exo Couples.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Little bit angst,Comedy,Family,Friendship.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**By : swaggerexo**_

_**Before Reincarnations**_

Kaisoo 100~~

Gang Yu Dong

1007 SM

Seorang pemuda imut, berposter tubuh mungil bermata bulat sedang duduk bersila sembari menulis pelan diatas kain lukis. sesekali pemuda imut itu mencelupkan kembali kuasnya ke dalam tinta hitam miliknya lal menggoreskannya di kain lukisnya.

"Tuan muda!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Pemuda itu terkejut dan menatap kedua perwiranya datang menghadapnya.

"Ibunda Ratu, Ia memanggil anda." ucap Joonmyeon, Salah satu perwira kebanggaan Kerajaan.

"ada apa? apa eomma kambuh?" Pemuda itu terkejut dan segera bangkit.

"Ibunda ratu, sekarat.. Tuan muda" Ucap Jongin, tertunduk.

"Apa?! eomma.." Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar Ibunda ratu. sesampainya pemuda itu di depan kamar Ibundanya, Para dayang menatap Tuan mudanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tuan Muda, Do Kyungsoo datang" Ucap salah satu dayang tertua sembari membukakan pintu kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo, Pangeran dinasti seoul yang sangat imut. bermata bulat dan pandai melukis juga memasak, dan sekarang Ia melihat Ibundanya jatuh sakit karna keracunan yang di sebabkan oleh tabib Lee dan dayang Yun sengaja memasukkan racun kedalam makanan Ibunda ratu Kyung.

"Pangeran.." ucap Yixing. sang tabib dari china pengganti tabib Lee.

"Ratu Jung, makin melemah aku tidak tau sampai kapan Ia bisa bertahan" Jelas Tabib Yixing sembari melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Ibunda Ratunya.

"Sang Raja datang" Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap sang Raja lalu tersenyum.

"Jung jae Soo!" Raja berlari merengkuh tubuh lemah Istrinya tersebut.

"Appa..Eomma" Kyungsoo memeluk erat kedua orang Tuanya tersebut dengan erat.

"K..kyungsoo.. j..jikaa ka..kau ber..reinkarnasii.. ka..kau harus bersamanya... ba..bahagia dengan..nya, Ub..ahlah dirinya menjadi.. sempurna" Ucap Ratu Soo mengusap rambut putranya tersebut dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo mengerut bingung. tetapi Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bug!

"EOMMMAAA?!"

"JUNG JAE SOOO?!"

Hari itupun, Ibunda Ratu.. sekaligus Ibunda Kyungsoo meninggalkan Putranya serta Suaminya.

setelah acara pemakaman, Kyungsoo terlihat makin sering belajar memanah,berkuda,melukis,menari dan menyibukkan dirinya di kerajaan di temani dengan 5 panglima dan 1 panglima kesayangannya.

tetapi, suatu hari..

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan pelan mengitari area Guk Hang bersama 5 panglima lainnya dan 1 panglima khusus untuknya dan kesayangannya. Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri padang ilalang dan sampai di jembatan melengkung serta dihiasi pohon sakura yang sedang berbuah. bunga itu berjatuhan di setiap sudut sehingga mengenai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Pangeran.." ucap Jongin, sang panglima kesayangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebetulnya jatuh cinta pada Jongin saat mereka pertama kali bertatapan. tetapi, Kyungsoo tau Ia akan dihukum penggal jika Ia bersama dengan Jongin.

"Ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menatap Jongin.

"Ada.. sakura di ponimu, boleh permisi aku ambilkan?" tanya Jongin sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan memajukan kepalanya.

Jongin mengambil sakura itu tepat di dekat telinga Kyungsoo Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Aku mencintaimu.."

DEG!

Kyungsoo terkaget dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"K..kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Jongin tersenyum.

"adakah kebohongan di wajahku ini, pangeran?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir merah berbentuk hati itu lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam, Ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Jongin, tetapi.. jika Ayahnya tau, Ayahnya tidak akan menyetujui mereka dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin pasti akan di hukum mati.

Kyungso mengepalkan tangannya, Ia mengerutkan dahinya. tanda Ia berfikir. Kyungsoo sepakat untuk membuat bunga sakura dari kertas warna warni miliknya berjumlah 365 dan 2 diantaranya berwarna emas yang berarti 365 hari.

jika dalam 365 hari itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggal. 365 kertas tersebut akan menjadi sebuah kenangan untuk orang-orang yang di kasihi Kyungsoo.

"Pangeran?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"eh? ah Jongin, uhm tapi kau tau kan resikonya jika kita ketauan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"apapun, aku rela.. asal kita dapat bahagia bersama" Ucap Jongin.

"Jongin, aku mau dengan 1 syarat selama 365 hari kita hanya bisa bertemu saat bulan purnama menampakkan cahayanya dan jika kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan. selain itu kita harus terlihat seperti biasanya." Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencingai dan menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo" Mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

dan, setiap hari satu demi satu rangkaian kertas berbentuk bunga sakura kesukaannya.

setiap bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu.

kadang saat Kyungsoo sedang berlatih musik, Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan memberinya semangat. dan di saat Kyungsok berjalan-jalan di dekat sungai Han, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memberikannya gelang berbentuk angsa yang sama dengan milik Jongin. mereka menyatukan gelang itu dan terbentuk sebuah hati.

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan hangat. didalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo tak mau pergi meninggalkan Jongin Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat jongin.

"Jongin.. Aku mencintaimu dan aku takkan melepaskanmu" Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Begitu pula denganku.." Jongin memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir cherry Kyungsoo dan melepasnya perlahan.

"Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, Aku ingin selalu bersamamu tanpa gangguan apapun.. Kyung" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Ia meneteskan cairan kristal bening turun melalui pipinya Jongin mengusapnya pelan

"Jangan menangis.."

Kyungsoo memngambil dua buah origami berbentuk bunga sakura emas miliknya dan salah satu dari bunga sakura itu di berikannya kepada Jongin

"Kim Jongin.. Bunga sakura ini indah bukan? tolong jaga Bunga ini sampai maut memisahkan kita" Jongin menatap Sakura kertas itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk pelan

~~~~THE 100 Of KAISOO~~~~

360 Days 365 paper

saat semuanya telah selesai..

Malamnya, saat semuanya tertidur di kamar Kyungsoo terlihat Kyungsoo sedang membuka perlahan Haenbok yang Ia kenakan Jongin yang -entah kapan telah berada di sana- Mendekati Kyungsoo dan ikut membuka lapisan terakhir Haenbok Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar badan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya..

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Malam yang indah bagi dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Jongin.. aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah kegiatan mereka usai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo perlahan lalu membawanya dalam alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin bangun lebih dahulu dan cepat-cepat berbenah agar tidak ketahuan. Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan akhirnya berlari keluar.

"Euhmmh~" Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan. Kyungsoo bangun dan menatap ke sebelahnya, ternyata Jongin sudah pergi. Kyungsoo merasa badannya sedikit sakit dan perutnya seperti diadik-aduk.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo berlatih memanah,menari,melukis dan memasak. semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga saat Kyungsoo sedang makan di temani dayang-dayang kesayangan miliknya.. Ia memuntahkan makanan tersebut

"ra..rasanya seperti as...huweekk" Kyungsoo kembali mual. seluruh dayang panik. Dayang Han segera berlari menemuai tabib Yixing dan Yixingpun serta Joonmyeon -mereka sudah berpacaran- segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Gawat.." Ucap Yixing.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kyungsoo getir.

"Kau mengandung seorang anak Pangeran! apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" Tanya tabib Yixing.

"Sudah lah Yixing jangan terlalu membentaknya" Ucap Joonmyeon. Ia duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Lalu?"

"A..aku kira aku tidak bisa hamil"

"sudahlah semuanya sudah terjadi, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Joonmyeon dan menatapnya dengan Khawatir.

"e..eh? ke-kenapa?"

"Tolong.. jangan sampaikan ini kepada Raja, Tolong" ucap Kyungsoo memohon. Joonmyeon mengangguk Yixingpun ikut mengusap pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa?! Kyungsoo hamil?" Jongin terkaget saat mendengar cerita tersebut. dengan geram Jongin menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Kyungsoo sedang mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Ah? Jongin? kemarilah" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan menunjuk perut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa sampai kebobolan?" Kyungsoo terkaget.

"Ah? i..itu aku tidak tau tapi aku senang dengan kehadiran bayi ini" Jongin terbelalak.

"Dan aku tidak sama sekali!" Deg! Kyungsoo terkaget saat Jongin berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi ini anakmu.. Jongin"

"Tetap saja" Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Tapi, ka..kau bilang ka..kau mencintaiku dan apapun yang terjadi kau akan bertanggung jawab.. bukan?"

"Ya! aku memang mencintaimu tetapi sekarang aku kecewa denganmu" Tes.. Kyungsoo menitihkan airmatanya.

"Kau buang saja dia.."

"Apa?! TIDAK AKAN!"

"Kalau begitu, Kita berakhir!" Kyungsoo terkaget saat Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu Jongin"

"Maka, Gugurkan anak itu!"

"Aku tidak bisaa.. Kasihan dia tidak berdosa"

"Cih, maka rawatlah Ia sendiri" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo menangis sendirian..

Hari demi hari berlalu, perut Kyungsoo semakin bertumbuh besar. Dan Kyungsoo merawatnya sendirian. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kini bahagia dengan Koki Moonkyu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. tetapi di dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo Ia tersayat. tersayat begitu dalam dan terasa sangat sakit baginya.

"A..akh~" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit.

"T..tolong.." Ucap Kyungsoo bergetar. suaranya pelan dan Kyungsoo ambruk.

"PANGERAN!" Panglima Sehun mengetahui Kyungsoo terjatuh segera mengangkatnya dan membawa ke kamarnya. Sehun memanggilkan tabib Yixing beserta dayang-dayang Istana.

"Uaarrggghh!" Kyungsoo mengigit kuat kain yang Ia pegang. keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya.

"ayo tuan Kyung. kau bisa sedikit lagi" semangat tabib Xiao Luhan

"Ngggrrhhh!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya agar bayi yang Ia kandung tersebut keluar.

1 jam berlalu, Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan bayinya hingga..

"huweee" Bayi Kyungsoo keluar dengan selamat. Kyungsoo ambruk.

"Yixing.. namailah bayi tersebut.. Kim Jongsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

BRAKK!

"Tuan raja?"

"appa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Raja segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggrnggam tangan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan ini kepada Appa karna aku takut kau akan memisahkanku dengannya." Ayah Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menatap bayi yang sedang di gendong Yixing.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongsoo"

"Kau pewaris tahta kerajaan selanjutnya" ucap Ayah Kyungsoo.

"A..appa" panggil Kyungsoo parau.

"ada apa Kyungsoo? katakan pada ayah.."

"Jika.. aku menemui Ibu apa boleh?" Ayah Kyungsoo terkejut dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menemani Jongsoo dan Ayah?"

"Aku dan Ibu. Kita akan selalu ada bersama Ayah dan Jongsoo. Kyung sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kyung lebih baik pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali menjalani siksaan yang berat di sini. dan satu lagi appa. tebarkan seluruh bunga sakra kertas itu di ruangan ini dan taruh bunga sakura emas itu di tengah-tengah bunga warna warni lainnya serta gelang ini.." Kyungsoo melepaskan gelangnya pelan. Suara Kyungsoo mulai memudar dan..

"Saranghae.."

"DO KYUNGSOO! ya Do kyungsooo!" Ayah Kyungsoopun menatap geram.

"Siapa yang membuat Do Kyungsoo seperti ini? dan membuat cucuku terlantar? SIAPA?" Raja menatap kearah Yixing dan Yixingpun menunduk.

"Tabib Yixing, apa kau tau siapa pelakunya?!" Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar.

"K..Kim Jongin.. Pa panglima Kim Jongin" Sang Raja membulatkan matanya. Ia segera menghampiri Kim Jongin dan menghajarnya.

"Kau.. Kau yang membuat anakku meninggal dan cucuku terlantar!" Ucap Sang Raja geram.

"K..Kyungsoo meninggal?"

Raja menghempaskan Jongin ke tanah.

"BESOK! kau akan di eksekusi dan di penggal." Jongin terkaget. Ia menunduk.

"Baik.. Aku akan melakukannya, demi Do Kyungsoo"

Keesokan paginya, Seusai penguburan Kyungsoo, para dayang menebarkan bunga-bunga sakura tersebut di berbagai sudut kamar Kyungsoo lalu menaruh sesajen di pojok tengah ruangan dan meletakkan bunga sakura emas di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sebelum aku di penggal, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin sembari menatap kamar Kyunsoo.

"silahkan, tapi cepat" ucap Sehun sembari membukakan kamar Kyungsoo terlihat bunga-bunga sakura warna warni dari kertas dan dilihatnya bunga sakura berwarna emas di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut di depan bunga itu terdapat gelang pemberian Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Mianhae, Do Kyungsoo.. Saranghae.." Jongin menaruh bunga sakura miliknya di samping milk Kyungsoo dan menaruh gelangnya di sebelah milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di lain berjanji" Jongin menempelkan jari di bibirnya lalu mempelkannya pada lantai kamar Kyungsoo. setelah itu Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju lapangan istana dimana penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan melihat kematian Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, Dituduh bersalah atas kematian Putra Raja, Pangeran Do Kyungsoo, dan akan di jatuhi hukuman penggal"

"PENGGAALLL!"

Tess..

"Mianhae.. saranghae"

JREB!

To Be Continued...

A/N : Huaaaaa~~ akhirnya selesai juga \\ menurut kalian bagus ga :3 ? kalau bagus reviewnya di tunggu. kalo reviewnya banyak.. bakal author lanjutin ^^ kekeke gomawooooo~~

Review di tunggu.

NO SIDERS

NO PLAGIAT

NO COPAS

COPAS WITH FULL CREDIT.


End file.
